


An Observation by Joseph Hills

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, F/M, Homeric Similes, Mythology References, Prose Poem, Quantum Mechanics, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: She is Cleo.
Relationships: Joe Hills/ZombieCleo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	An Observation by Joseph Hills

She is liquid, vapour. Intangible by even the highest powers of the Universe. Always out of Thanatos' lethal grasp, reborn without assistance of Eileithyia and Khepri. She creates still life with the flick of a hand yet life itself avoids her very being, a heart beating only to soothe others. She is Schrodinger's mistress: neither alive nor dead even when observed directly and with excruciating tortuous detail by the most dedicated observer wielding pen and paper to establish her existence and prove to the world she is the antonym of forgettable. 

She exists, is, lives, through influence, through comment and judgement and  _ joy.  _ Motivating and supporting and offering companionship to those willing to look beyond an antagonistic outer shell to protect a vulnerable girl. Vulnerable but not fragile, never fragile. 

She is a woman. She is powerful. She is beautiful. 

She is more than a man could ever dream to deserve.

She is Cleo.

~ Joe Hills.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm emotional today, so this happened.


End file.
